NANA: The Hidden Episode
by Extraordinary Royalty
Summary: It's basically an episode of NANA, but only there's a twist to it. This is a version of NANA with an ending I always wanted to see. Very romantic. Please r&r! oneshot thanks for the rating help!


**Well, I can honestly say the first time I saw Nana was when Mika Nakashima and Yuna Ito were on the same movie set. After that, I HAD to watch the anime. This is an episode of NANA with an ending ****I ****always****wanted to see. I haven't seen the end, though, so maybe it will happen…**

**Disclaimer: everything owns to Ai Yazawa… I own nothing!!! Oh.. i forgot to mention, Tsuchiya Anna's 'rose' and OLIVIA's 'a little pain' are not my lyrics either. So, with no further ado, here's my episode of NANA:**

Hey, Nana, do you still think of me as much as I think of you? There is one particular day that still replays in my head…

_When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru_

_Heya no katasumi de I cry_

_Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu_

_Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me_

_Nobody can save me_

_Kamisama hitotsu dake_

_Tomete saku you na my love_

_I need your love_

_I'm a broken rose_

_Maichiru kanashimi your song_

_Ibasho nai kodoku na my life_

_I need your love_

_I'm a broken rose._

_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_

_With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me_

_I wanna need your love..._

_I'm a broken rose_

_I wanna need your love..._

That night was a very sleepless night for me. I laid in my bed, but my eyes wouldn't close. Even though I was very tired from working, I was too happy to sleep. Even more than Kyousuke and Jun-chan, Nana has marked a spot as hers in my heart. I don't know what I would have done without her- especially when Shouji hurt me and left me for that Sachiko character. It's alright, though. Even if both of them ripped out my heart and shattered it into a million pieces, I feel no malice towards them. That's because Nana came and put the pieces back together.

Tonight, Nana has moved even closer to my heart. I came home in pain. I was still a little broken from Shouji. Everyone at work treated me like trash. I actually felt like giving up on everything. As I dug in my purse for my house key, the door slowly opened and Takumi, from my favorite band, Trapnest, was standing there. I was frozen in shock. I really wasn't even sure if it was him when I first looked up. But when he'd finally spoke, I knew it was truly him…

That wasn't even the most important part of the night. Even though I cried for Takumi, Nana's kiss made the night memorable. Everything about Nana makes me want to be closer to her. She's caring, sweet, nice, and she'll protect me. Even the odd nickname she gave me, Hachiko, makes me want to be near her. I don't think I'll ever find anyone as important as her………

My alarm sounded at its usual time. I didn't remember it getting light outside. I must have finally fallen asleep. I wish I had more, though. I don't have the energy to get up. I don't even think I have the energy to turn off my alarm. I'm so pitiful.

"Hachiko!" a familiar voice came to my ears. Nana's. "Hachiko! Get up, sleepyhead! I made breakfast!"

"I'm coming!" I responded, but I knew I was telling a lie and a half. I couldn't move. The sound of footsteps came to my door and it slowly opened. Nana stood there smiling. She seemed to be in a good mood today. She waltzed over my nightstand and turned off my alarm clock. She then went to my window and opened my blinds. The rays of the sun blinded me.

"Get up, Hachiko!" Nana said. "I don't want to eat breakfast alone, and I don't want it cold." She pulled back my covers and drug me out of my bed. I had no choice _but_ to move now. We walked into the kitchen. It smelled wonderful. I looked at the table and saw that she had put together eggs, bacon, and toast. She even had a glass of orange juice sitting beside our plates for us.

"Wow, Nana!" I said in appreciation. "Everything looks so nice! And well-prepared!"

"Thank you," Nana responded. "I hope you like it." I giggled. Nana knows that I love her cooking. She's so cool. She can do almost anything. Alongside the fact that she's the lead singer of her band, Black Stones, or BLAST for short, she also plays the guitar, she made our kitchen furniture, she's an awesome cook, and she knows how to dress. I love her fashion from her black eye shadow to her Vivian Westwood ring. From her nicely cut hair to her custom made black boots.

We ate in silence. It was a peaceful breakfast, just the two of us eating. When she finished eating, Nana lit a cigarette and blew her smoke away from my face. She looks even cooler when she smokes. She knew when we first met that I didn't mind her smoking. I thought it was cool. The day that we met was surely destiny. Two young women named Nana were moving to Tokyo. They were both even 20 years old. Even though our reasons for moving were different, I'm glad we met. I probably wouldn't have survived in Tokyo had I not met moved in with Nana. Shouji sure didn't want me to stay with him. After Nana and I had departed from the train station, I was sure that would have been the last time I'd ever see her, but when I was looking for a house, lo and behold she went to the same apartment as I did, and our journey brings us to today.

"Hachiko? When are you going to get ready for work? You don't want to be late, do you?"

"It wouldn't be good to be late for work. It would be even worse to miss a day. But, you know what? I'm going to be missing a day today."

"Why is that?"

"Aren't you going to a store to look for more decorative things to go around the house?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"I'm going with you. We haven't spent a lot of time together lately."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

"Well, okay. Finish eating and go get dressed." And that I did. I finished eating; again, we were in silence. When I finished eating, Nana took our dishes to the sink and washed them. I got up, took a quick hot shower, and got dressed. I put on a dark pink summer dress with a light pink, short-sleeved, button up sweater. Of course, I left my sweater unbuttoned. Then, I put my hair in pigtails. I grabbed my purse, ready for the day, and I met Nana at the door. After we got down the seven flights of stairs, I realized I didn't know where we were going.

"Hey, Nana?" I started.

"Yes, Hachiko?" she asked.

"Where are we going?" Nana smiled.

"We're going to get a washer and dryer."

"Aw…" I whined. That seemed boring. "I want to get something I think is cute! Like… strawberry glasses or cute little stuffed animals!"

"And I don't want to walk down seven flights of stairs every week to go to the cleaners. Now come on." I sighed and whined, but it didn't work. Hachiko, you took off work to hang out with me, and you're going to do so." We stopped at a near department store.

"Hey, Nana?"

"What is it?"

"How are we going to get the washer and dryer to our house?"

"We'll find someone to carry them up… or we can always do it ourselves." I almost threw a fit. Carrying such heavy items up seven flights of stairs is _not_ a job for a woman.

"Nana! Are you serious?!" She laughed like she usually does when she thinks something I do is cute.

"No, Hachiko. I found a few people to help us out." I sighed in relief. Nana just loves to pick on me. But that's okay. At least it makes her smile. After we walked inside, we looked around for the appliances section. It was on the second floor, but this place had an escalator. We walked around and Nana found a particular set she liked. It was a black set and each appliance had a glass door.

"Hachiko, do you like this set?" Nana asked.

"It's nice." I replied. I opened the door to the washing machine. The door was on top. The inside of the washing machine was a shiny black color. "Yeah. I like it."

"Okay… let's see… what's the price?" I looked around for the price. The tag was on the dryer. 99,000 yen. Not too bad for a set, I suppose. "Excuse me!" Nana yelled, turning around to Customer Service. "May I have some assistance over here?"

After we put a down payment on the appliances, the manager was nice enough to give us carts and use the store van to drive the set to our home. Four of the employees, who rode on the van with us, took turns on each flight of stairs carrying the heavy appliances. When they got to the door of our apartment, Nana gave them 5000 yen and told them she could take it from here. Nana reminds me of a man sometimes; that's probably why I admire her so much. Nana slid the washer and dryer in the big space by the bathroom. It was a perfect fit. The day was still young, and rehearsals at the studio hadn't started yet for BLAST. I love to watch her band play. I also love that I get to see my other friends, Nobu, Yasu, and my 'adoptive son,' Shin-chan.

"Good evening, everyone!" Nana said in her best rocker voice. "We're BLAST, and are you ready for an awesome night?"

"Yeah!" I cheered, being their only audience.

"You guys, let's give this crowd the performance of a lifetime." Nana said. The guitar and the bass began to play. Followed after, Nobu's drums joined. On Nana's cue, she sang her lyrics. "_When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru_

_Heya no katasumi de I cry…_" I love this song. Nana really wrote the lyrics from the heart. I jumped and cheered as if it were a life performance. I sang along with Nana in the chorus. I love coming to the studio. It makes me feel at ease whenever I'm around Nana. "_I wanna need your love..._

_I'm a broken rose_

_I wanna need your love..." _Nana's head silently fell on her last note. "Thank you. You were a great audience!"

"That was great, you guys!" I shouted. Even if I didn't know who they were, I would have been equally mesmerized. After that performance, they played 12 more songs. They were awesome. After the 12 songs, they decided to call it quits until next time. Outside, everyone went his or her separate ways. As for Nana and I, we walked slowly together. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Looking at her, I realized just how much I wanted to be with her. It hurt that I couldn't, though, because she had Ren. At least, I think she does. Either way, they're talking again. I can't ruin such a flame for my own selfishness. Wanting other people to be happy hurts me. Nana suddenly looked at me and saw my sadness.

"Hachiko," she said. "what's the matter?" I had to hold back all of the tears I wanted to shed at that moment.

"Nothing," I answered, forcing a smile. "I'm fine." After that, no other words were exchanged between the two of us. It seemed our silence made me really want to be with her. I realized at that moment that I was in love with Nana.

As soon as we got home, with no words exchanged other than a "Good night," we went straight to our rooms. I lay in my bed, thinking only of Nana, and how good of a person she is. I wished that I could leave the same impression on her as she's done to me. Maybe I shouldn't have moved to Tokyo. Then, I would have never met Nana, and I never would have felt such an embarrassing pain like I'm feeling now. I looked at my alarm clock. 1:28 a.m. I need to get to sleep if I'm going to work tomorrow. I can't sleep, though. The only thing that's on my mind right now is Nana. I began to silently cry. I want Nana. Unconsciously, I got out of my bed and walked to Nana's bedroom door. When she opened the door, she saw me standing there in tears.

"Hachiko…" she said.

"Nana, forgive me," I began. "but, I can't sleep. Can I lay with you?"

"Come on in." She looked at my tear-stricken face. I was so embarrassed at how much I had cried. "Hachiko, what's wrong?" I couldn't blow it off this time. Even if she would hate me forever for being so weak, I had to tell her.

"Nana… I love you. There's no other way to put it. I know you don't feel the same way for me, but…" she silenced me by putting her fingers on my lips. For a moment we just looked at each other. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Our lips met. It wasn't the same kiss she'd given me the night before. It was a kiss that's only shared between lovers. Is my dream finally coming true?

_Travel to the moon _

_Kimi wa nemuri, yume wo toku _

_Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari _

_Ayatsuri nagara _

_Tsuyoku naru tame, _

_Wasureta egao _

_Kitto futari nara, torimodosu _

_Kizuite_

_I'm here waiting for you _

_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo _

_I'm here waiting for you _

_Sakebi tsuzukete _

_Kitto kokoro wa, _

_Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru _

_Ano koro no watashi, _

_Me wo samasu you ni _

_No need to cry_

**And there's MY episode of NANA! Writing this story made me want to watch the movie or at least an episode lol but, please r&r!**


End file.
